A Slip of the Tongue
by friendlyneighborhoodcanarystan
Summary: For once Killua would've really appreciated Gon acting on his bad habit of accidentally walking in on him having sex with his latest fling because this…this was truly mortifying. Officer Canary AU


**So I woulda had this as well as another fic up yesterday if it weren't for my job tiring me the hell out yesterday. Like I hated yesterday so fuckin much! See, I hate bugs with a passion and while I was busy doing the dresses a certain, time consuming way like one of my bosses instructed me too, I caught a cricket in the dresses like fuckin twice and jumped the hell on back twice and just... Bugs are out to get me like I fuckin swear! They of the synagogue of Satan like I love Yahuah so much but if I ever have the honor of meeting Him face to face, I gotta ask Him why He created bugs cuz they all so icky and nasty with the exception of ladybugs and butterflies. I can't wait til winter rolls around and kills the fuck outta those goddamn crickets like ooooohhh I hate them so much!**

Killua had been frequenting his favorite bakery like he did every other day when he caught a woman staring at him from her spot at a booth table. She was a really cute redhead. She didn't avert her eyes shyly to someplace else like he expected, instead flashing him a devilish smirk, which he wasted no time in returning. Oooh, he liked confident women like her.

"Here you are, Killua dear."

Killua turned back to the old woman managing the counter, giving her a friendly smile as he took a sack from her wrinkly hand. "Thanks, Mrs. Harper."

"Anything for my favorite customer," the elderly woman smiled.

Killua gave her one last smile before turning toward the booth to flirt with the redhead. The assassin's face fell in disappointment as he stared at the empty space where the woman had once been. Shrugging indifferently, Killua walked out of the bakery, instantly colliding with someone the moment he stepped foot out into the cool, fall air. Killua had remained upright, the force of the person he knocked into the equivalent to a feather ramming into him. The handsome man opened his mouth to voice an apology, closing it immediately when he realized the person on the ground was none other than the woman he'd seen in the bakery earlier.

Killua smirked as he crouched down on one knee. "You okay?"

The woman giggled, smiling flirtatiously. "I am now."

The smirk on his face widened. He liked this girl. He offered her his hand, pulling her up when she took it. Killua parted his lips to say something, surprised when she silenced him with a single finger to the lips.

The woman giggled girlishly. "You're cute but I'm sure you already knew that. I'm Isabella."

Killua smirked cheekily from under finger. He gently took her finger from his lips, taking her hand in his eyes before bringing the back of it up to his lips. "And I'm Killua."

His smoothness brought a smile to Isabella's glossy lips. "Well then, Killua, would you like to come back to my place for a bit of…one on one time?"

Killua was secretly glad that she didn't ask to come back to his place, glad to be spared of the trouble of fabricating a reason as to why his place was off limits. He smirked at the lust shown in Isabella's eyes, expecting to be in for a good time when they got back to her place. Now that Killua thought of it, he hadn't hooked up with anyone ever since meeting… Killua frowned as Canary's pretty faced flashed in his mind. He was about to fuck a cute girl and yet he had her of all people on his mind…

An arm linking with his own is what snapped Killua out of his thoughts. He smirked down at the woman as she led the way to her place.

Killua stepped inside Isabella's apartment, finding it rather nice, silently wishing he could be as clean and organized as her. Killua's curious examination of the apartment was brought to an abrupt close when Isabella shoved him against her front door, hands clutching at his hair and lips pressed hungrily against his own. The man smiled impishly against her strawberry flavored lips, returning the kiss with just as much fervor. He grinned when she shoved her hand down his pants, her thumb stroking his steadily hardening penis. Killua scooped the girl up, her legs immediately crisscrossing themselves around his waist as he carried her to her couch.

Killua pulled his shirt off before throwing it aside. Isabella followed his lead by eagerly discarding her blouse. The woman didn't give Killua much time to marvel at her amazing figure, covering his mouth with her own. Killua didn't allow his hands to be idle, letting them slowly roam her body, letting them briefly stop at the back of her lacy black bra. He expertly snapped the clasp apart, breaking away from Isabella's lips to allow the woman to fully remove the undergarment and toss it aside.

Killua went for Isabella's neck, biting down good and hard on the white flesh. The assassin liked the grunt she let out. He held her hands down as he bit and sucked down on every inch of her neck. Killua finally pulled back after growing bored of having his way with her neck, smirking at the hickeys that now peppered her neck. He slid his hand down to fondle her breast, tucking his other hand down into her panties. Killua slid two fingers into her clit, smirking at the gasp she let out.

"You're awfully wet, Canary," Killua chuckled cheekily.

The room suddenly felt uncomfortably hot to Killua. Every limb of his body locked into place as it slowly dawned on him what he had just said. H-He did not just fuckin say what he thought he just said! What kind of dumbass was he!? Calm down, Killua, maybe Isabella didn't hear him.

"Who's Canary?"

…Shit.


End file.
